


शेरलॉक, जॉन, फॅनफिक्शन आणि मी

by M_B



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: मराठी
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_B/pseuds/M_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>शेरलॉक नि जॉनच्या गोष्टी: तात्पुरती गुणव्यवस्था / प्रकारव्यवस्था / शेरेबाजी. माझ्या सोयीसाठी.</p>
            </blockquote>





	शेरलॉक, जॉन, फॅनफिक्शन आणि मी

मी प्रचंड शेरलॉक फॅनफिक्स वाचते आहे नि बर्याच खुणाही करते आहे. या सगळ्या बुकमार्क्सची काहीएक व्यवस्था लावायला हवी आहे.

ही तात्पुरती गुणव्यवस्था / प्रकारव्यवस्था / शेरेबाजी. माझ्या सोयीसाठी.

मी खूण केलेल्या फॅनफिकला एकूण १० पैकी गुण देणार आहे नि शिवाय काही टिपणं लिहिणार आहे. गुण देताना वापरायचे निकषः

१. गोष्ट म्हणून किती रोचक / उत्कंठावर्धक / कुशल आहे? (२)  
२. 'शेरलॉक बीबीसी'च्या व्यक्तिरेखाटनाशी आणि घटनाक्रमाशी किती प्रामाणिक आहे? (२)  
३. नावीन्यपूर्ण कल्पना वापरली आहे का? की घिसेपिटे 'एकाला मारा, दुसर्याला / दोघांना / वाचकाला रडवा' धोरण वापरले आहे? (२)  
४. भाषिक गुणवत्ता किती? संवादाचा ओघ, व्यक्तिरेखाटनाला अनुसरून भाषा, कंसांसारख्या साधनांचा वापर, वगैरे वगैरे आहे का? (२)  
५. इतर नीटनेटकेपणा आणि सुंदर हस्ताक्षरासाठीचे गुण. गोष्टीसाठीची टिपणे, दुवे, भाषांतर किंवा पॉडफिक आहे का वगैरे. (१)  
६. बोनस गुण - निव्वळ 'आपली आवड भाजी सेंटर'. (१)

गोष्टीतल्या 'प्रौढ / कुमारवयीन' घटकांना अनुसरून लेखक गोष्टीचं वर्गीकरण करत असतोच. पण त्याच्याशी मी सहमत असीनच असं नाही. शिवाय त्यात BDSM, Dom/Sub Element सारखे घटक असतील, तर सगळ्यांना त्यात रस असेलच असं नाही. म्हणून हे माझं पोट-वर्गीकरण.

शालीन: कुणीही वाचा. शारीर संदर्भ नाहीत / अगदी कमी आहेत. अंगावर येणारा हिंसाचार नाही. दमनाचे वा शरणागतीचे (Dom/Sub) संदर्भ नाहीत.  
रंगेलः शारीर संदर्भ आहेत. पण इतर काही अंगावर येणार्या गोष्टी नाहीत.  
रगेलः आपापल्या जबाबदारीवर वाचा.

याशिवायही माझी शेरेबाजी असेलच. पण ही एक चौकट. :)

 

Performance In a Leading Role - Mad_Lori

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/225563/chapters/341590](../225563/chapters/341590)

१० पैकी १०. रंगेल. अभिनय हा माझ्यासाठी कितीही जिव्हाळ्याचा विषय असला नि याच लेखिकेच्या ’अलोन ऑन दी वॉटर’च्या मी आधीच प्रेमात पडले असले, तरीही शेरलॉक नि जॉनला नट कल्पून लिहिलेली ही गोष्ट माझ्या पचनी पडेलसं वाटलं नव्हतं. पण पहिल्याच प्रकरणात या लेखिकेनं माझी विकेट घेतली. ओघवती नि तरी गुबगुबीत ऊबदार पांघरुणासारखी भाषा, अचूक नि नेमके तपशील - अगदी हॉलिवुडमधल्या गॉसिपसकट. गोष्टीतल्या चढ-उतारांबद्दलची सराईत जाण नि नातेसंबंधांवरचं तरल - धीट भाष्य. पर्युत्सुक - भाबडी - लोभसवाणी शैली. नाही म्हणायला - कुठे थांबायचं त्याबद्दल लेखिकेचे नि माझे मतभेद होऊ शकतील. पण म्हणून तिनं लिहिलेलं काही वाचायचा मला कधी कंटाळा येईल? च्यक!

A cure for boredom - emmagrant01

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/54216](../335385/chapters/542163)

१० पैकी १०, रंगेल आणि रगेल  
इतकं शारीर काही वाचायला इतकी धमाल येईल असं मला अज्जिबात वाटलं नव्हतं. बोलून-चालून एका सेक्स-क्लबमधे जाऊन शेरलॉक-जॉननं केलेले प्रयोग ही कल्पना काही तितकीशी अभिजात नाही! पण नात्यांमध्ये शिरताना माणसं स्वत:शी दडवून ठेवतात त्या भित्या, संकोच, असुरक्षितता - आणि एकमेकांच्या अधिकाधिक जवळ येण्याची, शरीराला सुख देण्याघेण्याची अनावर गरज यांतला अंतर्विरोध या गोष्टीत फार सुरेख चितारलाय. माध्यमं फक्त माध्यमं असतात, महत्त्वाचा असतो तो माणसांमधला - कोणत्याही भाषेमधला का असेना - संवाद. तो एकदा जुळला की बाकी सगळं अलाहिदा.  
अगदी वेगळा, धीट, रंगीत शृंगार आहे या गोष्टीत. पण त्यापलीकडेही खूप आहे.

 

The reluctant relationship - zoicite

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/347612](../347612)

[](../347612)

१० पैकी ८. शालीन.

ही मी वाचलेली नि मला आवडलेली पहिली शेरलॉक फॅनफिक. तिचं स्थान विशेष असणारच.

शीर्षक पुरेसं सूचक आहे. त्यानुसार ही शेरलॉक नि जॉनमधल्या नात्याची गोष्ट आहे. जॉन चाचपडत्या-हट्टी नकारापासून खुल्या स्वीकाराकडे कसा जातो नि तिथेही नेहमीप्रमाणे दहा पावलं पुढे असल्यामुळे शेरलॉक त्याला कशी मदत करतो त्याची गोष्ट- असं थोडक्यात म्हणता येईल. शेरलॉक हळुवार वगैरे असला, तरी त्याचा शेरलॉकपणा संपून जाण्याइतका भावुक तो नाहीये, ही विशेष बाब. नि गोष्ट अगदी योग्य ठिकाणी संपते, घरंगळत जात नाही हेही महत्त्वाचं.

Envy and resentment - Jupiter_Ash

[http://archiveofourown.org/series/11795](../series/11795)

१० पैकी ९. शालीन.

मायक्रॉफ्ट नि शेरलॉकमधलं शाळकरी पोरांना लाजवेलसं पोरकट वैर मला खूप आवडतं. ज्यांना सख्खं भावंड आहे अशा कुणालाही ते आवडेल, आपलंसं - ओळखीचं वाटेल. एकमेकांबद्दलचा सूक्ष्म नि खोलवर मत्सर, कुरघोडी करायचा सततचा प्रयत्न, नि तरीही ज्याचं काहीच स्पष्टीकरण देता येणार नाही असा खोलवर विश्वस. एका ताज्या भांडणाशी सुरुवात करून लेखक या सगळ्याच्या मुळाशी जातो. मुखवट्यांच्या मागची कोवळीक उलगडत जाते. साक्षीला होम्स भावंडांची एक जुनी शिक्षिका नि अर्थात(!) जॉन.

एक गुण कापला आहे तो शेरलॉकला फारच उघडं पाडल्याचा राग येऊन!

To be continued...


End file.
